


The True Definition of Being Human

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Sense8 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action, Cluster - Freeform, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Good versus Evil, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I am a We, International Relations, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romance, Sensate cluster, Slow Build, Violence, sensate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, Kevin Tran, Charlie Bradbury, Jo Harvelle, Garth Fitsgerald IV, Meg Masters, and Benny Lafitte are connected by a psychic connection beyond their understanding. With the guidance of a mysterious man named Carver, he helps make the members of the cluster aware of their new rebirth. With their understanding and recognition of one another comes danger from Crowley, who hunts down sensates and lobotomizes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Definition of Being Human

_**This is a list of characters to help you follow along. The first chapter will be posted soon.** _

**Dean Winchester**  
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Male, Bisexual  
Eye: Green, Hair: Brown  
Family: John & Mary-Parents, Sam-Brother  
Job: Mechanic  
Skills: Hunting (in-depth knowledge of weapons and survival abilities)  
Love Interest: Benny-Fellow Sensate  
Location: Lawrence, Kansas, USA

 **Castiel Novak**   
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Male, Heterosexual  
Eye: Blue, Hair: Black  
Family: Claire-Daughter  
Job: Special Ops  
Skills: Combat, Survival, Weapons, Technology  
Love Interest: Meg-Fellow Sensate  
Location: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

 **Kevin Tran**   
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Male, Ambiguous  
Eye: Brown, Hair: Black  
Family: Linda-Mother  
Job: Physicist  
Skills: Math, Science, Linguistics  
Love Interest: N/A  
Location: Shanghai, China

 **Charlie Bradbury**  
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Female, Lesbian  
Eye: Green, Hair: Red  
Family: N/A  
Job: Office Clerk  
Skills: Hacker, Computer Technology  
Love Interest: Leah  
Location: Dublin, Republic of Ireland

 **Jo Harvelle**   
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Female, Bisexual  
Eye: Blue, Hair: Blonde  
Family: Bobby & Ellen-Parents  
Job: Bartender  
Skills: Street Smart, Trustworthy  
Love Interest: N/A  
Location: Berlin, Germany

 **Garth Fitzgerald IV**   
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Male, Heterosexual  
Eye: Hazel, Hair: Brown  
Family: Bess-Wife  
Job: Psychologist  
Skills: Art, Compassion, Wisdom  
Love Interest: Bess  
Location: Perth, Australia

 **Meg Masters**  
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Female, Ambiguous  
Eye: Brown, Hair: Brown  
Family: N/A  
Job: Involved with Mafia  
Skills: Fighting, Weapons, Smuggling, Business  
Love Interest: Castiel-Fellow Sensate  
Location: Moscow, Russia

 **Benny Lafitte**  
Birthday: August 8th  
27, Male, Gay  
Eye: Blue, Hair: Brown  
Family: Elizabeth-Niece  
Job: Chef, Ex-Navy  
Skills: Cooking, Navigation, Survival, Combat, Explosives  
Love Interest: Dean-Fellow Sensate  
Location: Clayton, Louisiana, USA


End file.
